Question: $5.077 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $5.077 \times 10^{-4} = 5.077 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $5.077 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;507\;7$